King Sombra (Fall of the Crystal Empire)
[https://villains.wikia.com/wiki/King_Sombra King Sombra] is the antagonist of Silly Filly Studio's Animation's Fall of the Crystal Empire. It tells a fanmade story of his battle with Celestia and Luna before his defeat prior to the series thousands of years ago. Similar to the canonical version of Sombra, he was a tyrant who ruled the Crystal Empire and enslaved his subjects. When Celestia and Luna came to dethrone him and save the Empire, he managed to defeat Celestia and almost defeat Luna. Sombra himself, however, is defeated when Luna begins to be corrupted and slowly transforms into Nightmare Moon. Despite his defeat, Sombra curses the Crystal Empire, which made it disappear for thousands of years. He is voiced by Marshal "Zedrin" Watson, who also directed, animated and wrote this animation. Synopsis King Sombra is a unicorn whose heart is as black as night and has conquered and dominated the Crystal Empire. Because of the enslavement of the subjects of the Crystal Empire and his intention to expand his empire and invade Equestria, Celestia and Luna enter the Crystal Empire to overthrow him and save the Empire. When Celestia and Luna arrived, both shot a magical shot at Sombra. Sombra stood there and is apparently hit by the explosion. The two sisters thought he had already been defeated, but it turned out that Sombra evades the explosion and begins to fight back by first attacking Celestia and beating her while standing on the crystal. During the battle, Sombra managed to defeat Celestia by casting a nightmare spell on her, showing her deepest, darkest fear, her sister as Nightmare Moon. Sombra is about to kill Celestia with his scythe before Luna stabs him with her magic-made sword and creates many more to attack. After a short one-to-one fight, Sombra traps Luna in a cage of crystal spires. After the Princess of the Night is pinned down, Sombra tells Luna that Celestia fears her and even if he falls, it's only a matter of time before she falls at Celestia's hooves herself. He considers Luna a more appropriate ruler than Celestia and suggests an alliance with her. In other words, he tries to convince Luna to join his side. Annoyed by this and refusing to join him, Luna responds by freeing herself from her crystal prison and attacking Sombra, and Sombra reacts by turning into a shadow and casting a nightmare spell on her as well. Luna almost succumbs to the dark forces of Sombra, but she overcomes it with her own, causing her eyes to change color. She mocks Sombras understanding of the darkness and says it dwarfs her, and she picks up his scythe. Sombra, now scared of Luna's new power, attacks her, but she easily shrugs it off, slamming him onto a wall. When she swears to show Sombra what real terror really means, her coat turns black. The scared Sombra asks, "What are you?", And just before she hits him with his own weapon, Luna answers, "I ... am a nightmare." Later, Luna tells Celestia, now awake, that Sombra is no more, but the Empire is gone. Celestia recognizes that the power and hatred they faced was truly mind-boggling to banish a whole empire. Celestia says they must pass on the news of their defeat to their subjects and returns home. Luna's eyes change color one last time before she meets her older sister in the sky. Gallery sig-4178465.tumblr_n2wu87UmAO1rx7n8lo1_1280.png|Full Body Image of Sombra and his scythe. Trivia * In the TV series, his defeat is a bit different as he was defeated by both Celestia and Luna, turned to shadow, and banished to the ice of the forgotten North for thousands of years. In this version it was Nightmare Moon who defeated him and slices him with his own scythe. His defeat remains unseen. * In this version, King Sombra is shown to be changing into his shadow form rather than being cursed with it, as explained in the show. Category:Tyrants Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Villains Category:Animals Category:Male Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Lawful Evil Category:Warlords Category:Game Changer Category:Leader Category:Dark Forms Category:Magic Category:Destroyer of innocence Category:In Love Category:Forces of Nature Category:Remorseful